


Good Catch

by st_aurafina



Series: Person of Interest Drabbles [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, John in a towel, M/M, hazardous bathroom floors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 19:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/st_aurafina/pseuds/st_aurafina
Summary: Sometimes for Harold, beauty outweighs common sense.





	Good Catch

Harold is admiring John's back: beaded with water, towel at his hips. Distracted, he slips, feels a twinge in his hip and braces for a fall. John, with hairtrigger instincts, wheels and catches him by the elbows. 

"You okay?" John's face is still half-lathered. 

Harold should be embarrassed by his clumsiness when John is all grace, but here, safe, wreathed in steam, he can't be anything but content. He smiles. 

"Perhaps Carrara marble was not the safest choice here." 

John smiles, shrugs and returns to shaving. "You like the best."

Harold touches John's shoulder. He has the best right here.


End file.
